<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands of Time by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652215">Hands of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fade to Black, First Time, Jojen Reed Lives, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen looks half-surprised, half-flattered and half-apprehensive, never mind that that's one half too many. "You've seen this? Seen <i>me</i>?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jojen Reed/Bran Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/gifts">NRGburst</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jojen hesitates, and Bran wants to jump up and shake him, or maybe jump up and kiss him: both are equally impossible.</p>
<p>"Do you know - " Jojen asks, looking down at Bran's lap. "I mean, did you ever - ?"</p>
<p>"You're going to be the first," Bran says, trying not to pout, or to sound like he doesn't actually <i>know</i>. He wasn't old enough to worry about things like that (<i>things like fucking,</i> he forces himself to think, <i>call it what it is</i>) when he fell, and after - well. A lot has happened.</p>
<p>Jojen looks half-surprised, half-flattered and half-apprehensive, never mind that that's one half too many. "You've seen this? Seen <i>me</i>?"</p>
<p>Bran snorts, before he realizes his mistake.</p>
<p>Jojen gets that hesitant expression on his face again. "Look, maybe we should - "</p>
<p>"No," Bran says. He's King now, and the Three-Eyed Raven. He <i>knows</i> things - all the things. Everything there ever was to know and everything there ever will be to know.</p>
<p>You'd think he'd be able to figure out a simple thing like having sex with his - lover? Can they call it that when he and Jojen haven't actually - ?</p>
<p>"It's kind of a big deal. We probably shouldn't rush into it," Jojen says.</p>
<p><i>Why not? Everyone else seems to,</i> Bran thinks, aware that he's slipping, that Jojen's sheer presence is making him less Brandon the King and more Bran, more <i>normal</i>, so to speak (except that he can't be normal ever again, thanks to Jaime Lannister and the things one does for love).</p>
<p>"Look, if you don't want to - " he starts, not bothering to come up with an ending to that sentence.</p>
<p>"I want to!" Jojen says, predictably. "I want to - with you."</p>
<p>"Good," Bran says. He's seen Jojen die, and rise again as a corpse; he's seen Jojen walk away, bitter over Meera's (in?)evitable death. He's seen an infinite number of futures and pasts in which this moment never happens.</p>
<p>He's never seen Jojen lean down and kiss him, never felt Jojen's hands, slipping inside his trousers, touching, exploring, discovering -</p>
<p>"Huh," Jojen says, sounding more surprised than anything else.</p>
<p>Bran kind of wants to hit him, but then Jojen moves his hand, and Bran wonders, suddenly, if <i>Jojen</i> has seen this, because it's hard to believe that someone, anyone, who's never done this with anyone else would know how to do that, would know how to make him feel like he very much wants to stop talking now, unless it'd be to ask for more.</p>
<p>"Bran?" Jojen asks, back to sounding apprehensive. "Are you - ?"</p>
<p>"<i>Yes</i>," Bran says - snaps, nearly, though he hopes Jojen won't mind. "So just - "</p>
<p>"Keep going?" Jojen is starting to look a bit smug. "I can do that."</p>
<p>Bran swallows a moan as Jojen proves the truth of that particular statement, trying to cling to the present, the sensation of Jojen's hand on his cock, even as a number of futures rise up to swallow him whole, visions of him doing this to Jojen, or Jojen using his mouth instead of his hand, or the two of them together, lying down.</p>
<p>(It helps to know he can make all of those things happen - or set out to make as many of them happen as he can, anyway. He has all the time in the world, after all.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>